Por una sonrisa
by Uadyet
Summary: Quería demostrarle a Sawada que para él también era una persona importante. Y por eso estaba allí, metido en la cocina con Adelheid, con un delantal del cual prefería guardarse su opinión, una especie de pañuelo blanco sobre la cabeza y una vergüenza del tamaño de la torre de Tokio. 0027.


**Titulo:** Por una sonrisa.

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco, son de Akira Amano yo hago esto sin animo de lucro, bla, bla, bla.

**Personajes/Parejas:** 0027 (EnmaTsuna).

**Advertencias: **One-shot.Ninguna realmente, quizá algo fluff. ¡Oh! Temática del "Día blanco".

* * *

**Por una sonrisa.**

—_No es nada importante, Reborn se empeño en que tenía que darle algo a todos aquellos a quienes consideró importantes… Ya sabes, por eso de que también se celebra la amistad aparte del amor. Y-y ya sabes como se pone si no haces lo que dice._

Enma suspiró, tras recordar por millonésima vez aquel día. Aún recordaba lo estúpidamente feliz que se había sentido y la calidez que le había transmitido Tsuna al considerarle una persona importante. Eso le había llevado a tomar una decisión. Quería demostrarle a Sawada que para él también era una persona importante. Por desgracia, eso le había llevado a estar más distraído que de costumbre y a ser más torpe de lo normal lo cual había llamado la atención del resto de sus compañeros. Y nuevamente para su desgracia, Julie había achacado todo aquello a alguna especie de enamoramiento.

Y por eso estaba allí, metido en la cocina con Adelheid, con un delantal del cual prefería guardarse su opinión, una especie de pañuelo blanco sobre la cabeza y una vergüenza del tamaño de la torre de Tokio.

—D-de verdad que esto no es necesario —repitió el pelirrojo en un fútil intento de que su guardiana le hiciera algo de caso, sin embargo, otra vez fue ignorado mientras Suzuki se dedicaba a colocar cada vez más objetos encima de sus torpes brazos. Al menos podía agradecer el hecho de que el resto de guardianes hubiera decidido mantenerse al margen. Bueno… casi todos, siempre estaba Julie para picarle y llevarse de vez en cuando una bofetada de Adelheid por sus acciones.

—No te preocupes. Tú déjamelo todo a mi. Verás como mañana tendrás algo delicioso que darle a Sawada.

—¡Pe-pero era un regaño de amistad! ¡Nadie devuelve regalos de amistad por muy blanco que sea el día —se quejó sin tener en cuenta las incoherencias que podrían salir de su boca. Sólo quería escabullirse de pasar la mayor vergüenza de toda su vida.

—White day —corrigió la chica, ignorando todo lo demás—. Además, ya he invitado a Sawada para que venga mañana. No querrás dejarle plantado, ¿no? —las palabras atravesaron la mente de Enma como si fueran puñales. Sabía que la guardiana del glaciar estaba preocupado por él (de otra forma nunca se hubiera inmiscuido de esa manera) pero realmente todo aquello le resultaba tremendamente embarazoso.

Sin embargo, cuando fue capaz de procesar las palabras de la chica…

—¿¡Qué has hecho, QUÉ!

Quería morirse. Rápida e indoloramente a ser posible pero teniendo en cuenta su mala suerte eso sería lo último que le pasaría aquel día. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche debido a los nervios y es que tenía la impresión de que todo iba a salir mal y quizá lo hiciera. A lo mejor si le quedaba algo de suerte le daba un ataque de ansiedad y podía evitarse el morir por una humillación de campeonato.

—Vamos, Enma. Relájate. Estás estupendo. Seguro que todo sale bien —la voz de Kotaro le sobresaltó. Esa manía que había adquirido de aparecer por atrás sin hacer ruido tras pasarse aquella temporadita poseído por Daemon empezaba no era nada agradable.

—Si… bien… seguro —masculló para nada convencido. La ley de Murphy que decía que si algo podía salir mal saldría mal parecía empeñada en ensañarse con él. Apretó el envoltorio contra su cuerpo. Cada vez se sentía más idiota. ¡No iba a declararse! ¡No tenía porque estar actuando como una colegiala enamorada!

…

Y sin embargo ahí estaba. Sentado en una silla con una bolsita encima de su regazo, bolsita cuyo contenido estaba principalmente compuesto por chocolate blanco. Maldijo interiormente todo aquello que cruzó su mente para finalmente tratar de calmarse contando mentalmente hasta diez. Sólo era un presente para agradecer su regalo de San Valentin, una manera de corresponder la confianza que Tsuna había depositado en él. ¡No lo que habían malinterpretado Adelheid y Julie!

No era eso…

El timbre sonó y Kozato podría jurar que el corazón casi se le salió por la garganta. Se quedó totalmente inmóvil, helado y sintiéndose más inútil que nunca.

—¡Buenas tardes, Enma! —la voz del décimo Vongola le obligó a volver a la realidad. Realmente nunca se había sentido tan nervioso, ¿cómo no estarlo? Estaba a punto de, en sus palabras, cometer a mayor locura de su vida. No debió haberse dejado embaucar por su guardiana—. ¿Enma? ¿Te encuentras bien? Luces pálido.

—Ah… ¡S-si! Digo… ¡Estoy bien! —replicó, levantándose de la silla como si está tuviera un resorte que se activara al oír la voz de Tsunayoshi. Apretó algo más el paquete que tenía entre sus manos y respiró profundamente para de ese modo, evitar vomitar delante de él. Y a pesar de que todo parecía ir bien, llegar hasta Tsuna y darle su regalo hubiera sido algo demasiado fácil y a su suerte le gustaba lo complicado, es más, debía encantarle complicarle las cosas porque en cuanto se acercó al castaño, tropezó con un cordón que se le había desatado (no sabía cuando) y cayó de bruces al suelo, arrojando la bolsita con los chocolates al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

El pequeño _crack_ que escuchó le hizo estremecerse. No se había roto nada. Nada de su cuerpo. Claramente sus chocolates no habían tenido la misma suerte. Escuchó una pequeña exclamación por parte de Sawada y luego notó la presencia de este a su lado, ayudándole a levantarse. Su mirada se encontraba clavada en la pequeña y maltrecha bolsa. Se había abierto un poco, esparciendo unos pedazos del chocolate blanco por el suelo. Suspiró pesadamente mientras su expresión se volvía algo apesadumbrada. Todo su trabajo había sido tirado al suelo, nunca mejor dicho.

—Oye, Enma… ¿pasa algo? —el mencionado negó al escuchar la pregunta del castaño y finalmente se agachó para recoger el paquetito—. ¿Y eso?

—Ah… bueno… como me regalaste algo por San Valentin —el pelirrojo miró indeciso al décimo Vongola—. Bueno, quería agradecértelo regalándote algo yo también… Quería darte las gracias y decirte que bueno… tú también eres importante para mi, Tsuna —las palabras salieron torpes y sinceras de sus labios mientras un pequeño rubor, que Kozato realmente hubiera preferido que no hiciera acto de presencia, coloraba sus mejillas.

—Oh, muchas gracias, Enma. No tenías porque molestarte —la sonrisa sincera de Sawada mientras cogía el presente con sus manos instaló una extraña calidez en el pecho de Enma, calidez que no pudo evitar hacerle sonreír también y sin saberlo, con aquello, le había dado el mejor regalo que podía imaginar al décimo Vongola—. De verdad, muchas gracias —y dicho aquello, se llevó un trozo del destrozado chocolate blanco a los labios para degustarlo, con una sonrisa en los labios y la compañía de alguien realmente valioso para él.

**Fin**

* * *

Este one-shot lo escribí para un concursillo de un foro hace bastante tiempo y well, aunque Dios sabe que Tsuna no es santo de mi devoción la verdad es que la pareja se me hace bastante tierna y yo soy un ñoña y una cursi cuando me da por ese camino :3

Como sea, ya saben que los reviews hacen felices a los escritores y los escritores felices escriben más (?) x'D


End file.
